


Getting Together

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Paths of The Arcana [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic apprentice, Getting Together, I mean it's for blood magic but adding it to be safe, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: Vittoria falls ill and confesses something she's kept secret from Asra, Julian and Nadia.





	Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been done for a week? But I needed a break cause it's over 10,000 words long. And I figured now after today's update would be a good time. This doesn't follow the EXACT story timeline cause I was writing this originally before I had a full grasp on the timeline.

  Vittoria hated herself. She hated herself greatly. Oh she hid it well from strangers. But from Asra? He could tell. He knew something was bothering her from the moment he saw her at the palace again. It was confirmed when he saw how she looked at Nadia and Julian.

  Vittoria had stupidly, in her opinion, gone and fallen for the man wanted for murdering the count. She had fallen for the deceased count’s WIDOW. And she had fallen for her teacher as well. She hated herself. She hated how she felt when Nadia smiled at her. All gooey and warm like a freshly baked cookie. How Julian could reflect what she felt about herself so easily it was as if they were the same. How Asra made her feel human again.

  Nadia was no fool. She knew despite how Vittoria said she loved her…there was more. She knew her magician was hiding something. But she didn’t want to press it. At least at first then came Dr. Devorak’s hanging and resurrection, and Vittoria’s return from the Lazaret with Asra.

  After the doctor hung the skies darkened and started to storm. Nadia made the announcement the Masquerade would be postponed until tomorrow providing the storm let up by then. Many in the square said it was as if some higher power was angry at them for killing a man who had been proved innocent aside from his own admissions of guilt.

  The night Vittoria came back with Asra, Nadia awoke to screaming. She pulled on her robe and rushed towards the sound. It appeared she wasn’t the only one who heard as Asra and Dr…no Julian were outside Vittoria’s door trying to open it with little success.

  “She warded it. I can’t get it open. Hell she warded it from you as well Ilya.”

  “I can see that! Oh…Nadia sorry we...er…well you see…”

  Nadia shook her head. “It’s alright…Allow me?” She put her hand on the door and it glowed…but it was all wrong. It wasn’t Vittoria’s soft but brilliant lavender but a deep dark purple that bled into black. The door opened though and they walked in to see Vittoria awake and rubbing her throat breathing hard and coughing.

  Vittoria looked over and laid back down curling into her covers praying it was still a dream. “ _They’re not here. They didn’t hear you! IT’S NOT REAL!_ ” But she felt the bed dip and curled tighter, chest burning trying to not cough. “ _Jules would worry. He always did. Stars above when you were bit by that eel he cared for you. When we first met years ago he was so kind. He still is. But he’d hate you now._ ”

  Julian placed his hand gently on Vittoria’s shoulder, “Vita? Can you please come out? We…we heard you screaming.” He waited until he heard her coughing harshly, “Will you at least come out to drink something for your throat?” He asked nodding at Asra and the pitcher of water on the table.

  Asra grabbed the pitcher and the cup filling it before he came back…but stopped short remembering Vittoria yelling at him earlier how he recklessly gambled his and the lives of others for her. He passed the cup to Nadia praying Vittoria didn’t know he was there.

  Nadia took it and they all waited until the covers stirred and Vittoria sat up her long hair a mess of braids with strands pulling free, she was too pale. Paler than Julian was and her eyes had even darker bruising under them. Nadia handed Vittoria the cup who took it shyly and drank before looking over.

  “Sorry…” Was all Vittoria said coughing again and laying back down on her pillows the empty cup in her left hand.

  Julian laid a hand on Vittoria’s forehead sighing softly. “Vita? You’ve been working nonstop haven’t you?” Vittoria didn’t say anything just leaned more into the coolness of Julian’s hand.

  “I didn’t…want to let you all down and then…everything happened at once. And…I’m so stupid… I fell and I shouldn’t have.” Vittoria said covering face with her right arm.

  “What do you mean?” Nadia asked taking the cup as Asra finally sat down on the bed.

  When Vittoria stayed silent Julian shook his head moving his hand away. “She has a stress fever. It should just go away with rest and some medicine. This means we handle everything tomorrow so she can do just that.” He finished looking at Asra and Nadia.

  “Guys you…don’t I’ll be fine. I just need to sleep it off. Really I’m-’ Vittoria cut off coughing again before rubbing her throat, ‘Stupid freaking…what good’s coming back from the dead if…”

  “Because it proves you’re human. Even…even if you memories don’t come back all at once.” Asra spoke looking at Vittoria knowing she probably hates him.

  Vittoria sat up, and looked at her three guests, “Wait…how did…Ok ASRA I know is next door to me but… Nadia’s room is far away from mine? I mean Julian you’re staying in the WEST wing. How…how did you know I…n…needed you?”

  Nadia placed her hand on Vittoria’s “I heard you screaming. I woke up and came to see why. Asra and Julian were already outside your door. Apparently…Only I could open it.”

  Vittoria turned red and pulled the covers over her head mumbling about spells and her heart being stupid and broken since infancy and other nonsense. Asra gently pulled them back.

  “You warded the door so it would only open when all three of us were here Vitty. I know you’re still mad at me…and I know you…you love Ilya. But why…?”

  “I don’t.’ Vittoria said not looking at Julian knowing his face is one of sadness before being replaced by a mask, ‘I don’t love Julian…not…alone. I love you all.”

  That shocked the other three but…it made sense? Vittoria who made Nadia feel happiness she hadn’t known in years and had declared IF possible would marry her, made Julian feel like he was worth something and made him look towards the future, and Asra who had loved her before fall for her all over again.

  “I love all three of you. I can’t choose who I love more though. That…the nightmare started with me burning alive again…but changed…and I told you all I loved you…and…you all said you hated me.” Vittoria said holding the blankets tight in her hands.

  “ _She loves all three of us? But how? And what does she mean her heart is broken? I gave her half of mine?_ ” Asra thought to himself before looking at the scar on Vittoria’s chest that started right under her collar bone.

  Julian let Vittoria place her head on his shoulder and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Your heart isn’t broken if it’s big enough to love all three of us darling.”

  Nadia picked up one of Vittoria’s hands and held it tightly. “I’m willing to share if it makes you happy Vittoria…it may take some time for me to get used to it, for all of us to really. And I am not mad at you for hiding this. It must have taken you time to understand your feelings.”

  “But if it makes you happy? We’ll try. We’ll try for you.” Asra said knowing repairing his friendship with Ilya was the first step towards this for them at least.

  Vittoria smiled softly, “Good thing this is a dream huh?” She said shutting her eyes her voice scratchy as Julian laid her back down and covered her up with her blankets.

  “So…we have a lot to discuss in the morning. Especially if Vittoria wakes up convinced she dreamed this.” Asra said quietly as they all moved from the bed.

  “Agreed. Also since I well…shouldn’t be seen I’ll keep an eye on her tomorrow. Maybe go through our old notes to see if I can find a way to stay off the plague in case you two plan on making some kind of poison and need time.” Julian said as he opened to the door for Nadia and Asra.

  “That would be for the best. I’d have to get her trunk from the shop. It…I think it has all her things from her time with you Ilya. I remember the letter she left said she locked and warded it so it can’t be opened by force.” Asra said softly as they walk with Nadia back to her room.

  “I can ask Nazali to help if you want Julian? I’m sure they’d get a…kick? Out of telling old stories about you.” Nadia said with a smile.

  Julian for his part turned bright red thinking of all the trouble he got into under the eldest Satrinava sister’s tutelage. “You don’t have to bother Doctor Satrinava about this. Really.” He says blushing.

  Nadia laughs and lays a hand on Julian’s arm, “I’m joking though they might end up helping you anyways. They’ll want to see Vittoria’s notes as well. And…oh…oh my sisters will have a field day when they learn of Vittoria’s affections. I’m doomed.”

  Julian chuckled, “Don’t worry Pasha probably will threaten me with a shovel for all of this. “Break her heart Ilya and I will make SURE no one finds you!’ “

  Asra paused remembering how Vittoria said she was sure Muriel hated her, at least when she could remember him. “Well…I know Faust is ok with it. Muriel is hard to tell since he would rather be left out of all of this.”

  Julian nodded “Right I think Vita and I met him at one point.” Nadia nodded in agreement recalling the storm and carriage ride that had led to her and Vittoria meeting Muriel.

  “But yeah point is we all know Portia will chase us with a chair. Except maybe you Nadi.” Asra says.

  Soon they made it to Nadia’s room and bid her goodnight before parting ways for the evening.

  The next morning Asra woke up early to go back to the shop to get the old locked trunk Vittoria kept in the back of the shop that had a carved raven on it surrounded by chamomile flowers.

  “If this isn’t where she stored all her notes from her time with Ilya, Faust? I’ll eat my hat.” Asra said hauling the trunk up. Faust watched from her perch on the rafters as Asra carried the trunk from the back room to the front before slithering down to follow him.

  Asra was glad for Nadia’s offer to use one of her carriages to transport the trunk back to the palace in case it was too dangerous to mess with it using magic to make it easier to carry and because it was still pouring rain when they all woke up that morning.

  Once it was loaded and Faust was around his shoulders Asra closed up the shop again before they headed back to the palace only stopping once to get some of the pumpkin bread from the baker’s that he and Vitoria love so much.

  Meanwhile at the palace Julian was looking over his old notes while keeping an eye on Vittoria who had yet to awaken. Her fever hadn’t lowered but it also hadn’t gotten higher so he took that as a good thing.

  “Lately she’s been looking fainter; I swear she goes near the stairs to what was Lucio’s wing and she turns white as Asra’s hair. And yesterday before she left with him to find out something on the Lazaret she practically passed out. Could the realization she died have had some impact on her health?” Julian muttered to himself scanning over his old notes for something that could help.

  Looking over at Vittoria he gently took her wrist in his hand feeling for her pulse as if to reassure himself she was alive and this wasn’t some dream that was about to go back into the reality of her death. He found it slow and steady with sleep causing him to smile softly laying her wrist back down to the covers. “She’s alive again. And…she loves you…and Asra and Nadia.” He said softly to himself going back to his notes.

  A knock on the door pulled Julian from the notes as he got up to open it revealing Asra and Nazali. “Come in come in she’s still sleeping.” Julian said as he held the door open for the pair to carry the trunk in.

  Nazali looked over at the girl who stole their baby sister’s heart sleeping curled up in a ball and helped Asra put the trunk on the chaise. “So any ideas how to open it?” They asked looking at the other two.

  Asra looked over at Vittoria, “The only way I can think of is if she does it. But…she’s asleep and I don’t want to wake her…and she may not remember how she did it.”

  Suddenly they all heard a yawn and turned to see Vittoria sitting up her hair a mess. “What’s going on?’ She paused looking at the trunk before shoving aside her blankets, ‘Is that? Let me over I can…” She said stumbling out of bed and into Julian’s arms.

  “Vita you’re still sick. You need to rest.” He said helping her sit back down on her bed. “Do you remember how to open it at least?”

  Vittoria nodded her left hand closed in a fist. “You still have that knife on you? Cause I’m gonna need it.”

  Nazali raised an eyebrow while Asra stared at Vittoria eyes wide, “You told me never to do blood magic. But you…” Asra trailed off.

  “Yeah well I needed that trunk sealed off safe from the Courtiers. And I meant…’ she trailed off holding her head and Asra regretted bringing up one of their old arguments praying he wouldn’t have to seal her memories again, ‘Don’t do shit like revive the dead kind of blood magic. This and the other thing are simple.” Vittoria finished while Nazali came over to check her over.

  “You’re still running a fairly high fever Vittoria. It may be best if you just stay in bed and not do anything with a knife. Though I am curious what help it would be to unlock this.”

  Vittoria bit her lip and held out her palms showing the scars cutting across them. “There’s a reason palm reading isn’t exact for me. Every new moon? I alternate which palm I cut and add my blood to the watering can I use on my plants. Mainly the roses. It gives them the health they need to survive here. And it makes them extra potent in magical or cosmetic applications. I used my blood to seal the trunk shut after locking it so only I could open it. Pretty dumb in hindsight if Asra had wanted to see what was inside of it.”

  Julian and Asra shared a look with Nazali. Vittoria took her hands back holding them to her chest. “I know it sounds bad to a pair of doctors let alone one I apprenticed under. But it’s ensured the roses survival and kept my notes safe. And…I probably sound crazy…” She trailed off nails digging into her palms as she looked down not meeting anyone’s eyes.

  Julian went over to her and placed a hand on her back. “Will it help add more to your notes we found in my office?” He asked rubbing circles as Asra and Nazali discussed how much blood would be too much if Vittoria did this.

  Vittoria looked over at Julian, “Yes. I have more notes in there. All the recipes for the medicines I made are in there as well. It’ll give y-everyone a chance to survive even a day longer. And well…I don’t want…” She swayed falling forward a bit as Julian caught her and laid her back down.

  “Asra? Can you and Nazali please bring the chest over here? We should get this done now so Vita can rest more. I also want to see if one of her fever reducers is in her book. You know the one Asra? With the yellow flowers?” Julian said and he tucked her in save for her left arm leaving it out so they could draw the blood from it.

  Asra nodded and carried it over to Julian and Vittoria with Nazali’s help setting it down as Nazali pulled a glass bottle from their waist pouch that smelled of witch hazel and some other astringent herb and pour some on a cloth before wiping it over Vittoria’s open palm. “What’s that going to do?”

  “Ah this? Sterilize the area before we cut her palm with the knife. Vittoria? Are you ready?” Nazali asked as Julian handed them his knife and he held her arm steady nodding at Asra to hold her shoulders.

  Vittoria sighed feeling the familiar weight there before looking over at Nazali. “Yeah I’m ready and you don’t have to be super precise just cut along the scar that’s already there if you can please.”

  “Alright then on three? One, two...” Nazali cut Vittoria’s palm before getting to three making her wince but then she rolled over and placed her bleeding palm on the carving on top of the chest. It began to glow dark purple before fading into soft lavender the magic vanishing back into Vittoria’s body as Nazali got some bandages out and ready to dress her palm.

  Once Vittoria removed her palm and the wound was dressed, Asra took the iron key from his bag and opened the chest. He and Julian pulled out and set aside Vittoria’s old plague mask and uniform taking extra care with the old black scarf she would wear, before pulling out four books. One was full of healing spells and potions, the second seemed to be a personal journal, the third were her notes on the plague and the fourth and final book was full of hexes and curses with notes on how to break and counteract them.

  “I forgot how much you loved to write.” Asra said smiling opening the first book as Julian took the third a small smile on his face when he saw his profile, Nadia’s and Asra’s sketched on the inside cover page with a simple inscription. “I heal for them. I fight for them. I shall protect them.” Nazali placed a cold cloth on Vittoria’s forehead after washing the blood from their hands in the basin on the dresser. “Feeling dizzy at all Vittoria?” they asked while Julian and Asra were comparing the notes between the two books.

  “A little but nothing too bad. Also the flower one? You need to sing while you make it. The one…I always sang when working with that flower.” That gave the two men pause. They knew Vittoria would sing to enhance her magic but for the life of them they couldn’t remember the song she’d sing when working with a yellow flower.

  Vittoria smiled softly at their blank looks and cleared her throat and started to hum a few bars of the song. Suddenly a flower in the vase on her desk started to glow softly. “Flower…gleam and glow…let your power…” Vittoria started but soon stopped having fallen asleep once more.

  Nazali looked at the flower as the light died down. “So that’s the flower then…I’ll see if anyone else has heard her sing that song.” They say getting up and leaving Asra and Julian to try and recall Vittoria singing.

  “She would sing when she worked. Always different songs when mixing things or grinding them up. Said it helped her. But…maybe one of the memories we’re missing is her song?” Julian said looking from the normal looking flower to Vittoria sleeping once more.

  Asra checked the journal seeing if she had wrote it down. So far he found pages of Vittoria’s confessions to loving them all three years ago. He shut the book and picked up the book of healing spells again. “It has to be in here. It’s a healing song I know that. And…well we need her better by nightfall. There’s so much to do.”

  Nadia once she had the time made her way to Vittoria’s room. “She loves all three of us. That…explains a lot. She always hesitated when I asked her if she’d be mine.” She said to herself before she stopped in front of the door and knocked.

  Julian got up and opened the door revealing Nadia and letting her in. “Vittoria woke up earlier but fell back asleep soon after. She hasn’t brought up last night at all.” He said as Nadia went to sit by Vittoria’s bed.

  Asra was crushing various herbs and flowers in the corner Vittoria had made her work area. “Nadi? Have you heard Vitty sing? Specifically a song about a flower?” He asked looking over at the countess as she placed a hand on Vittoria’s cheek.

  “No I haven’t. Though I take it you mean the Sun Drop flower? I heard a rumor it was the opposite of Deadly Starstrand. A powerful flower that could possibly reverse death. But I’ve never seen it outside of pictures.” Nadia replied as Julian brought over a small pot holding the aforementioned Sun Drop.

  “Seems Vittoria has one. We’re trying to figure out the song for it but well…she fell asleep again. So we’ve been looking in her journals to find something to help her get well. We found one of the fever reducer recipes and many others. I had forgotten how many times she’d refer to the book when working for me.” Julian said placing the pot on the table next to him and handing Nadia the book of Vittoria’s plague notes.

  Nadia looked through it noting how it also was interspersed with notes Vittoria had made three years ago of the palace. Pausing at an entry about her, “The Countess is beautiful. But very sad at times. Perhaps she misses Prakra? So I tried to make her smile. Mostly a trick done by conmen and the like but hey? If pulling her favorite flower out of my totally covered and gloved sleeves makes her laugh and smile? I’m ok with that.”

  “Jules is worried about me. He thinks I’m coming down with something again. He’s not wrong. But he’s also not right. I think I fell for her. Which sucks cause my heart is split in two between Jules and Asra. Can it handle a third?”

  “She wrote about us?” Nadia asked looking up.

  Julian nodded and held up the final book, “Her personal journal holds the rest of her thoughts about us but…Other than Asra’s cursory look for the song we haven’t read any of it.”

  “Good. Cause I wanna read it.”

  All three of them looked at the bed to see Vittoria smiling, eyes still hazy with fever but alert, “Hi Nadia. Everything ok? No major disasters? Sorry I can’t help…” Vittoria trailed off looking at the flower by her bed. “Ah right the song. I don’t think I wrote it down…I…can’t recall if I did. I know the words though…” She stopped looking over at Asra who was adding the ground up mixture into a small muslin bag before dropping it in the tea pot.

  “It’s almost ready Vitty. In the mean time? Maybe we can look at your journal together? Or would you rather read it on your own?” Asra asked walking over and sitting at the foot of the bed. Vittoria grabbed his hand and squeezed it in silent apology for yesterday and he squeezed her hand back.

  Julian placed his hand on Vittoria’s forehead and neck checking her temperature and then her pulse. “Still high but not as bad as last night.” He said removing his hand noticing Vittoria’s pout at the loss. Smiling softly he gets a cloth and dunks it in cold water before wringing it out and placing it on her forehead. “Better Vita?” He asks drying his hands and sitting down by Nadia.

  “Yeah…so…umm…last night…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of that. It…it’s stupid… and I know it’s equally stupid of me and hurtful to basically have…led you all on like that. For taking your trust in me and…’ Vittoria stopped rubbing her eyes with her bandaged hand, ‘I didn’t mean to hurt you all with my actions.”

  The others all looked at each other then back to Vittoria; it was Asra who spoke first breaking the tension.

  “Vitty? I love you. We all love you. Yes you took a while to get to the point you felt you could tell us and…while it’s not ideal that you’re sick? We do love you. I don’t feel like you led me on. I’ve loved you for years waiting for you to be well enough to return that love without…without becoming catatonic. If having that means I have to share you with Ilya and Nadi? I will. I don’t want to lose you to that state again.” Asra said kissing her hand gently before getting up to check on the tea pot.

  Nadia placed her hand on Vittoria’s cheek, “Now I know why when I asked if you wanted me to keep you, you would hesitate. I love you even when I have to share you. I’m glad though I’m sharing you with two people I care for. I am a little hurt you didn’t say anything sooner but? I also understand how the heart can take it’s time before it can admit what it truly feels for someone.”

  Vittoria was turning red from this as she lay back against the propped up pillows covering her face with her hands too overwhelmed to speak. She felt Nadia’s hand leave her cheek and she sighed softly shutting her eyes trying to steady her heartbeat. Lowering her hands she opened her eyes and turned her head towards Julian who had remained silent this whole time. She knew she probably had hurt him the most with her actions.

  “I’m sorry. Jules…I…I’m sorry.”

  Julian kissed her on the head softly, “Vita I forgive you.” He said with a soft smile as she turned red as his hair. He could see how alike they were, both quick to blame themselves, to feel immense guilt as easily as they did joy. But Vittoria to his knowledge wasn’t as self destructive as he was. And that was a fact he was very glad of. He knew it would break all of their hearts if she was as reckless as he had been.

  Asra came over with a cup of tea for Vittoria smiling softly remembering how those few times he got sick when working with Ilya he’d take care of him or how attentive he had been when Nadi wasn’t well. And while yes Ilya was prone to chasing his own drama he was getting better at dealing with that just from knowing Vitty again for a few days.

  Vittoria sat back up knowing after this Julian would want her to sleep again, but she didn’t want to. She didn’t want this to be a fevered illusion she cast to ease her pain from loving them. For reality to reveal they hated her for toying with them and leading them all on. She didn’t notice she was crying until Nadia wiped her tears away gently with a handkerchief, Julian rubbing her back in small circles, and Asra talking…she can’t make out what he’s saying though the roaring in her ears of her own negative thoughts drowning him out.

  “Vitty? What’s wrong? Vitty please…please answer me…please…” Asra’s hands were shaking the cup set aside as he stared at Vittoria who was crying but not responding to his words. He prayed he wouldn’t have to wipe her memories in front of Ilya and Nadi. He felt the cold cloth fall onto his hand as Vittoria leaded forward into Nadia’s chest coughing roughly…until they saw spots of red appear on the blanket.

  Julian’s eyes widened in fear as he checked Vittoria’s eyes, sighing in relief when the scleras were still white. “Asra check the book again for a cough suppressant. A strong one.’ Julian said as he picked up the cup and with Nadia’s help got Vittoria to drink it once her fit calmed down, ‘That’s it…easy…”

  Vittoria drank leaning on Nadia when she was done. “S…s..so…rry. I didn’t…’ Vittoria broke off seeing for a moment Lucio’s ghost before it vanished quickly enough she thought it was her fever playing tricks, ‘I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Vittoria repeated shaking in Nadia’s arms. Asra found the cough medicine recipe and a mixture called “Calming Brew” which was used for stressed patients to well calm them. He got to work making that one first.

  Nadia ran her hand in Vittoria’s hair shushing softly…remembering Nasmira or her mother would do that when she was smaller and woke from nightmares. Julian held Vittoria’s wrist gently taking her pulse frowning. “What’s wrong?” She asked when he removed his fingers from the pulse point.

  “It’s too fast. A lesser doctor would…well suggest bloodletting.’ He sneered to himself, ‘I remember Vittoria yelling at some of the ones in the dungeons who did as a “treatment” method. She claimed that was only killing patients faster. She was correct. We need to calm her down.”

  “Already working on that Ilya. She has something for that as well. Though once she’s calm…should we risk letting her take a bath?”Asra said from the corner he was working in.

  Vittoria looked over eyes still hazy, “I’m not gonna drown. Wouldn’t mind…a bath. But too risky. Too many eyes.” She knew she wasn’t making any sense to them which was probably par for the course. She was too hysterical right now, the…attack? It left her shaken and nonsensical to even herself. So she tried to focus on Nadia, her perfume, the way her hand felt in her hair.

  Asra came over once he was done holding a cup with a cool green liquid with red berries floating in it. Nadia took it and gently tipped it to Vittoria’s mouth for her to drink. Slowly they saw her relax and her eyes look less wild and unfocused. Julian gently feeling her neck once she was done drinking wishing he had a way to see what caused her to cough up blood.

  “It’s starting to look like a stress fever has turned worse. And with the storm…it seems she may have caught a cold that’s been exacerbated by going out on the ocean in this weather.” Julian said lowering his hands and looking at Asra, “I’m not blaming you. I know she needed to hear it from you what happened.”

  Asra nodded and went back to the corner cleaning up what he could for now, “Nadi you and Portia should get Vitty cleaned up. We can remake the bed…” He said not looking over at them. Julian got up to help him gathering up cups that needed to be cleaned.

  Nadia nodded and carefully picked Vittoria up letting her rest her head in the crook of her neck as she carries her to the bathing chamber. The storm still raged outside making it known that the masquerade was still pushed back until it settled.

  In the hallway Nadia ran into Portia and informed her of what was going on.

  Once in the bathing chamber Nadia and Portia got to work filling the tub with hot steaming water after Nadia laid Vittoria down on a bench to rest. As soon as the bath was ready she undressed herself and Vittoria taking down the latter’s hair from its braids and carried her into the water.

  Vittoria started from her daze when she felt herself floating, “What…when did? Oh…right…freaked out and had to drink my own calming brew…” She said turning her head and seeing Nadia and Portia. “So…um….”

  Nadia pressed her hand to Vittoria’s forehead while Portia was gathering various bottles and jars. “Your fever’s going down at least. Do you feel any better dear?” Nadia asked as Portia returned with a couple bottles, two different ceramic jars and a pair of wide tooth combs.

  Vittoria dunked her head under the water and came back up wringing the excess out before going to the ledge Portia was at, “Yeah. I’m feeling a little better less…hysterical at least. I didn’t….I didn’t mean to lose it like that. I just… I didn’t expect…” She trailed off as Portia gently leaned her back and started working the contents of the first bottle into her hair.

  “I see. Well after the last couple days it’s no wonder. I…we all should have paid more attention. You know Nazali told me if I didn’t at least lie down for half an hour earlier they were going to use their authority as a doctor and my elder sister to use a sleeping draft on me? And of course Nasmira, Navara and Nahara backed them up. But it was good to…let them help.” Nadia said going over to the ledge as well and sliding her arms under Vittoria’s back to help support her.

  “Also Ilya? He basically didn’t leave you side Vita. He’s been with you since breakfast. He said ‘I failed her once Pasha. I won’t fail her again. She’s like this because of me.’ I swear that brother of mine…But he is getting better with blaming himself and the whole…well giving everyone who cares about him a heart attack thing cause of you Vita.” Portia said guiding Vittoria’s head down into the water to wash out the shampoo.

  Vittoria considered this, she knew Portia was right. Julian was getting better at dealing with things it was slow but it was progress. She only hoped he and Asra could fix what broke between them enough to be good friends. And Nadia…Nadia made her feel loved and safe. Not that Asra and Julian didn’t. But with her it was something different something she never let young Vittoria have because they were SUPPOSED TO only like men. Not men and women. And certainly not even men like Asra who had his days his was a man and days he was not.

  “Two days. I…I’ve been sick for over two days. Since…since the trial at least. It…it was just a headache and low fever. But…I couldn’t stop to rest. The nap after the trials Nadia….that was the most rest I had had. It’s my own fault I got sick.” Vittoria confessed after the shampoo was out and Portia was combing the contents of one of the jars through her hair.

  Nadia look at Vittoria’s flushed face recalling how the last couple days she’d seemed more tired. How Nazali had shown a flash of concern when introduced to Vittoria. How even Julian had fretted when she returned soaking wet from the Lazaret.

  “You should have told me. I…I would have let you rest. But…we had too much to do…getting proper rest was beyond us at the time. I still should have noticed. Even in the forest you were so warm…I had chalked it up to adrenaline. My dear I’m sorry.”

  Portia kept quiet but had that cat like look on her face as she silently won the bet going around the servants over whether or not milady would ever confess. However SHE had bet not only would Milady confess and end up with Vittoria so would Ilya and Asra and from the looks of it? She WON! She piled up Vittoria’s hair and covered the mixture with a towel and went to work on Nadia’s hair.

  “Ok now keep your head above the water for now Vittoria.” She said working the shampoo into Nadia’s wet hair. “And both of you were working tirelessly to find the truth. So…I’d see it right now as a deserved break. Milady you should rest more and Vita? You should focus on getting better. Leave the planning and preparation to us.” She says before rinsing the shampoo from Nadia’s hair and then working the contents of the second jar through her hair with the other comb.

  Both Vittoria and Nadia knew it was hard to find fault with Portia’s earnest logic. They had worked hard for this and needed a breather before the chaos that was the week long party of the Masquerade even if it was delayed due to the storm raging outside.

  Once Portia wrapped up Nadia’s hair she excused herself to go fetch a pot of tea for the two of them. Now alone Vittoria moved into Nadia’s arms sighing softly as she shut her eyes again.

  “Are you really not mad at me Nadia? For nearly two weeks I lied to you and basically saw two other men while I-” Vittoria eyes opened as she was cut off as Nadia turned and lifted her chin gently before placing a soft chaste kiss.

  Nadia smiled softly as Vittoria blushed, a pale rosy pink color that made her seem healthier than she was. “I am not mad. I doubt any of us are really. But should you ask me that once more? I will be upset if you doubt not just my love but Asra and Julian’s love for you as well.”

  Vittoria nodded eyes not meeting Nadia’s own. Instead she kissed her lover on the cheek softly. “I’ll try my best not to. It’s…gonna take time for me too I guess to get used to being loved by three wonderful people. And…Nadia? Thanks. For not…well…throwing me out after all this.” She looked back down at the water the gauzy silk of her black robe floating peacefully.

  Back in Vittoria’s room Asra and Julian stripped and remade the bed and set the dirty linens and used dishes outside for one of the servants to pick up. They worked silently both thinking about how they can work out their own feelings so it doesn’t stress Vittoria out.

  Easier said than done. They’d been in a bad place when they had started their…”relationship” while yes they were good friends the physical aspect had…not been for the best. But they would work on it. As soon as one of them got the courage to speak that is.

  Julian looked over at Asra and broke the silence, “Asra are you alright? You’ve been quiet.”

  Asra shook his head, “No…Ilya I….I don’t know how to handle this. I…I’m not good with…” He trailed off feeling himself pulled into Julian’s arms in a hug.

  “It’s ok. It will take time for all of us. Take all of it that you need.” Julian let Asra go but felt a hand tighten on his sleeve. “Do you want to sit down?” He offered and helped Asra sit once he nodded.

  Sitting down on the chaise with Julian, the trunk long moved to Vittoria’s closet, Asra rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder as best he could. He felt a hand brush over his forehead and smiled softly. “Ilya I’m not sick.” He looked up at Julian to see him blush and lowering his hand from Asra’s forehead.

  “Right just…making sure. Asra…we…’ Julian cuts off sighing and looks at Asra, ‘We have a history that ended badly. I know it was both of our faults. I was probably too needy overall and you…you had come home to find Vittoria dead while she was under my care. But despite that? We had some good moments. And maybe just maybe this…second chance? It will work. It won’t be just us trying to deal with everything.”

  “You’re right. Vittoria and Nadi will be there now. Maybe…maybe that’s why we didn’t work last time. We were missing the other two pieces of the puzzle. And…what I gave up for Vittoria…it may make it harder for me to get used to this but I’ll try. To see her happy? All of you happy? I’ll try my best.” Asra said holding Julian’s hand tightly.

  Once Portia had returned and rinsed the masks from Nadia and Vittoria’s hair she set about combing conditioner through and chatting about how things were going so far. “Nahara seems to be used to keeping order between Navara and Nasmira. Reminds me of Ilya when Kotsya and the rest of us younger kids needed to behave. Course that was when we weren’t following him to see all the travelers that came to Nevivon.”

  Vittoria smiled sipping her tea which soothed the ache in her throat as Portia combed her hair. Nadia was next to her a warm and comforting presence. Soon it was Nadia’s turn and Vittoria set her cup aside and picked up Nadia’s hand holding it tightly to her chest.

  Nadia and Portia shared a look glad to see Vittoria honestly the most relaxed she’s been in two weeks. Once both women’s hair was rinsed free of conditioner they took to just cuddling again while Portia laid out fluffy towels and fresh clothes for Nadia and a fresh nightgown for Vittoria.

  “Wait…did the seamstress actually add pockets to them all? Really?!” Vittoria asked still curled up in Nadia’s arms floating gently in the water one hand causing small whirlpools with her magic.

  “Yup. She heard how you wore men’s pants under your nightgowns here to bed due to the pockets and added them. Also your handkerchief? The one with the lavender boarder on the edges?’ Portia paused as Vittoria squeaked and tried to dive under the water but was held fast by a laughing Nadia, ‘Yeah the one you gave my brother? He keeps it in his coat right in the left breast pocket.”

  Nadia picked Vittoria up from the water and carried her to a bench smiling at her blush as Portia got to work drying the excess water from Vittoria’s hair and braiding it back into two long braids. She dried herself off watching her love staying perfectly still as Portia worked the two of them talking about how they could do her hair when she was well enough for the Masquerade.

  After Portia finished she got to work on Nadia’s hair while Vittoria dried off and changed into her undergarments and nightgown. “ _I feel better. Oh fuck…Julian’s gonna have to redo the bandage on my hand. Ah well._ ” She thought to herself as Nadia dressed and took her hand once she was done.

  “Shall we return to your room my dear?” Nadia asked helping Vittoria up gently pulling her into her arms.

  “We shall and Portia? Can you please send something for me to eat up? Like soup maybe? I think I can stomach some.” Vittoria said softly so as to not aggravate her throat. “Of course. I’ll bring enough up for four and drinks as well.” Portia replied and she went over and hugged Vittoria close. “Get well soon sestra.” She said letting go and leaving the bathing chamber. Nadia soon exited with Vittoria and they both headed back to the latter’s room where the men were waiting.

  Once back in her room Vittoria noticed Julian and Asra still sitting close together only now they were looking over her book of healing spells and potions as if going over their memories of her using them. She held her injured hand close, smiling in Nadia’s arms not wanting to break the spell of them getting along.

  Nadia lead Vittoria back to her bed and pulled the covers back for her when Asra finally looked up.

  “Vitty! Nadi you’re back! We might have found something for that cough.” He said smiling, “It was near the back. Seems you had made it the winter before the plague got to the point it did.” He continued going to Vittoria with the book to show her sitting down on the bed by her.

  Julian got up and went over to Nadia as Asra and Vittoria looked over the book. “How is she doing now Nadia? Any changes while you were with her?”

  “Her fever felt like it lowered. She wasn’t coughing as much and seemed to be breathing easier though that could have been from the steam of the bath. Portia’s bringing up dinner and drinks. Vittoria’s got some appetite back which I assume is good?”

  Julian nodded, “It is. It means she’s recovering…you seem troubled? What’s wrong?” He asked looking at Nadia who watched Vittoria with tired eyes.

  “I probably need to lay down myself again. But…it seems she’s been sick for two days. She kept it from us. Well I mean…you were in jail and…” Nadia trailed off seeing Julian’s face go stern a bit.

  “When she came to visit me…I could feel her fever through my gloves Nadia…she told me it was the heat and she wasn’t able to conjure a cool breeze for herself yet. Hell before that down in the tunnels to the dungeon she looked pale and sick. But she probably would have told me ‘It’s the lighting down here Julian anyone would look that way.’ And I probably would have believed her.”

  Nadia and Julian went back to the chaise and sat down together, Nadia laying her head on Julian’s shoulder much like Asra had earlier. Vittoria looked over and smiled. “Julian? When you have a second…’ she trailed off as Faust coiled herself in her lap, ‘hey girl.” She said scratching the snake under her chin lightly.

  Asra picked up Vittoria’s hand and checked the bandages. “I can do this Vitty you just stay here.” He said standing and taking a smaller blanket wrapped it around her shoulders and he went to get the bandages. Vittoria smiled sleepily as he came back and redressed her hand and helped her lay down.

  “We’ll wake you when dinner gets here Vitty. Until then? Just sleep.” He said tucking her in tightly and putting another throw blanket over Julian and Nadia’s shoulders. Asra sat down with Vittoria’s book of healing spells and got back to work. Eventually he found the song and the instructions for how to use the flower.

  “To use the Sundrop Flower in a potion, salve or any medicinal products use only the pollen from the flower so as to not weaken the plant itself. The song to awaken the healing properties of the flower is as follows. 

  “Flower, gleam and glow 

  Let your power shine

  Make the clock reverse 

  Bring back what once was mine 

  Heal what has been hurt 

  Change the Fates’ design 

  Save what has been lost 

  Bring back what once was mine 

  What once was mine”

  Asra got to work bringing the flower to the work table and prepared the other ingredients before turning to the flower. He cleared his throat and sang. The room was filled with a soft glowing yellow light as he collected the pollen that burst forth from the flower adding it to the mixing bowl.

  Julian and Nadia woke up from their impromptu nap at the light watching in awe as Asra worked, weaving both the song and his magic together as one. Truly he was worthy of the Magician card and title as he worked. As the song ended the flower stopped glowing returning to its normal state.

  Asra started at the clapping and turned to see Nadia and Julian smiling at him. “I…er…found the song? And well…ok look we do NOT tell her I sang. Got it?” He said cheeks turning red with embarrassment at being caught.

  “Oh why not? She’d love it. Imagine how much more powerful some of those spells of her’s would be as duet?” Julian suggested as Nadia shoved his shoulder lightly. “But fine we won’t tell her. But I take it you’re working on the medicine for her?”

  “Yeah. Just starting it now that I have all the components. Seems she made it so it’d go down easy. Which makes sense since she doesn’t care for the taste of most if any medicines? Said she wanted to make something that didn’t taste horrible.” Asra replied as he worked.

  After a little while Portia came up with dinner. Asra remembered the pumpkin bread wrapped up in his bag and got that out while Julian helped his sister get the cart inside the room. “ _One of her favorites. Not even losing her memories could stop that._ ” He thought to himself as he set it down on the dresser and went to wake Vittoria up.

  Vittoria woke with some protest but at least it wasn’t as bad as it normally was…which was to say unless the shop was burning down? You’re probably gonna get a mini tornado to the face. Sitting up and blinking slowly Vittoria came out of her sleepy haze.

  “Did the storm stop?” She asked…the crash of thunder that answered told her no. Stretching she felt and heard various bones pop and crack. She looked over at the other smiling softly in the soft glow of the lamps lighting the room.

  At that moment Asra, Julian and Nadia all swore they saw an angel where Vittoria was and knew they would do anything to keep that smile safe and protect her from harm. It would be hard work to make this relationship work but none of them were strangers to that.

  Portia smiled and rolled her eyes, “Dinner’s ready when you three are done making goo goo eyes at Vittoria like you’ve never seen a person stretch before.” With that the spell over the other three was broken. Julian turned red, Asra looked at his hands and Nadia just looked shocked.

  “Feeling any better now Vita?” Julian asked bringing her a bowl of soup and a cup of tea on a tray setting it down over her lap. The blush on his cheeks hadn’t died down one bit.

  “Compared to last night? Yeah. I’m feeling better. And…I thought I heard singing? Did’ she cuts off coughing into her hands as Julian rubs her back with one hand the other keeping the tray on her lap steady.

  “Asra found the song. You should drink the cough medicine first ok? As well as another of the fever reducer. Alright?” Julian said once the fit had ended praying her hands didn’t come away with blood. Alas they did but thankfully it was still just a few spots of blood.

  Asra came over with the cup full of cough medicine and gave it to Vittoria who took it without complaint washing it down with some of her tea. “About the…um...singing? I wasn’t that good.”

  Nadia and Julian both shared a look that could be summed up as “Bullshit Asra”.

  “Can you sing later? Please? I…I…miss…it.” Came Vittoria’s questioning reply softly asked to keep her throat from hurting more.

  Asra really can never refuse her when she looks like that. Hair slightly frizzy from being slept on, face so soft and innocent looking. He remembers her when she was 17 and he was 13. Gods how he was in love. This girl with hard eyes and a chip on her shoulder that let him stay in her shop with his friend.

  “Alright but you need to eat first.” Vittoria nodded and ate while Portia updated Nadia on the preparations so far and Julian discussed with Asra how they would contact one another if they ran into the count’s ghost without the others.

  Once Vittoria finished most of her soup she picked up her old journal and started to read it aloud praying to every god, goddess and saint that she would be able to do this without the headaches and catatonia. She knew it would destroy Asra to have to wipe her memories again especially in front of Nadia and Julian.

  “ ‘Asra has left the shop. We fought horribly. I called him a coward and threw one of the crystal balls at his back. It missed and hit the wall. I’m only grateful for that so Faust wouldn’t be hurt. I own though that I have torn down acres of wheat in the fields. I had to. I needed to let the rage go. It’s there still. But no matter tomorrow I’ll go to Dr. Devorak’s clinic and offer my services. I just hope he has need and use for me.’ Asra? I’m…I’m sorry. I know…you wanted us safe. But…I don’t regret it.” Vittoria said before drinking more tea.

  Asra went over and moved the tray so he could hug her tightly. “I’m sorry I was too stubborn to see that you were right to a point. Ilya…told me how much help the remedies you made were.”

  Julian nodded, “They truly were Vita. And I can take over reading if you want so you don’t lose your voice?” He said joining Asra who has rearranged Vittoria so their backs were to the wall supported by pillows.

  Vittoria handed him the book as Nadia came over to move her again so her head was resting in her lap the rest of her lay over Julian and Asra. Nadia rubbed small circles on Vittoria’s upper arm as Julian read one of the next entries in the journal.

  “ ‘Dr. Devorak has agreed to take me on as an apprentice. He is worried though my lack of surgical skills may be a hindrance along with my fear of syringes. I assured him I would do my best to not worry him. So far I’ve been manning the front of the clinic and handling the smaller cases. Thankfully no plague patients yet. But I know they will come soon. When that happens my long skirts will be put away for trousers. I miss Asra. Mainly how he was able to help me braid back my hair. But I can manage. Nothing fancy just two pigtails wrapped around my head and pinned down. The black ribbons woven into the braids are charmed to keep me safe. I also MIGHT have slipped a protection charm into the Doctor’s coat pocket. He is skeptical of magic. At least until he saw how I used it to calm even the most ill of babes.’ I remember. I found it and you turned as red as my hair. Said it would keep me safe. From what though you never said.” Julian says looking at Vittoria.

  “Just…safe. From anything bad. I…I guess it failed.”

  Julian picked up her hand and kissed it gently. “It did its work well my dear. Had it failed I would have probably been worse off sooner.” He said placing her hand back down and turning the page, “Oh look this one’s about you Nadia.” He said showing her.

  “So it is. Vittoria do you mind?” She asked and saw Vittoria’s cheeks turn red. Smiling Nadia too the journal and began to read.

  “ ‘I am a fucking moron. WHY IS THE COUNTESS SO BEAUTIFUL?! She’s like a painting of a goddess come to life! I swear I wish I didn’t have to spend all my time in the dungeons. I want to sketch her. But? Dr. Jules needs me down here. I own though I am quite useless. I nearly threw up when Questar Valdemar performed that vivisection. Dr. Jules kept me close. He saw how distressed I was. Especially when…gods it makes me sick to write this, when we had to remove the innards. Stars above they were TWITCHING!’ Oh it breaks off…and…Vittoria?” Nadia looked down to see Vittoria’s eyes were glassy and unfocused. Slowly though they returned and she got off of their laps and threw up in the wastebasket.

  Asra went over and rubbed her back pulling one of her braids back over her shoulder as Julian soaked a couple cloths. Nadia poured a glass of water for Vittoria, “I’m sorry. I should have stopped after you wrote you…were useless.” She said handing the glass to Vittoria who drank deeply.

  Waving a hand Vittoria lowered the glass, “Its fine. I…I just…saw it. I could see it clearly and...’ she trailed off shuddering as Julian placed one of the damp cloths on her neck, ‘It’s bound to happen. As…memories return I guess the feelings will too.” She said relaxing into the coolness of the cloth on her neck and the one Asra had started trailing on her face.

  “Right I just…Do you want to keep this up for now? Or should we stop?” Nadia asked helping Vittoria up and back to her bed.

  “I don’t mind if we keep reading.” Vittoria says paying back down on the bed her hair cradled once more in Nadia’s lap.

  Julian and Asra got back in the bed and gently moved Vittoria over their laps and Nadia found a different passage for Asra to read.

  “ ‘Two weeks. I’ve been working for Dr. Jules for two weeks and I’m sick. Thankfully it’s just a cold. I write this in bed missing Asra. Dr. Jules comes to check on my at least twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. Today he brought something from the Countess for me. It seems she “missed my smile in her day.” It’s a beautiful silk scarf with a Sundrop flower pattern. I draped it over the window. The colors are so beautiful.’ I know that scarf…it’s put away but I can bring it out for you when this is all done Vitty.” Asra said rubbing her calf.

  Vittoria smiled soft and sleepily her eyes shutting when she felt Julian’s hand rest on her side. Behind her eyes images played grainy and dim but she knew they were parts of her memories. “I…remember. One time when Asra was…15? He got sick cause he fell into the aqueduct and broke the ice on top of it. Muriel and I….basically wrapped him up in like every blanket we had in my shop.”

  Asra looked up eyes wide with shock, “You…remember? I…all I remember from that was waking up with you hugging me.”

  Vittoria smiled softly, “You kept shivering and Muriel left to get more firewood for the stove. Had to keep you warm.”

  Asra blushed as Vittoria settled deeper into her sleepy rambles about how soft Nadia’s hair was and how she’s glad Julian saved her when she fell and got bit by the vampire eels. Asra swears his hair is three shades whiter hearing that. He and Nadia both give Julian a questioning look as Vittoria’s fallen asleep.

  “Ah…well back when this whole thing started two weeks ago? Vittoria found me in the South End. Your guards showed up Nadia and we ran…but…she slipped on a wet cobblestone and fell into the aqueduct. One of the eels bit her side so I went in and pulled it off of her. After getting her out of the water I found a secluded alley to check her wound.’ He pauses looking at Vittoria lying over his lap, ‘The bleeding wasn’t stopping. So I used the mark to heal her.”

  Asra hugged Julian tightly. “Thank you. Ilya…I…she…” Asra clutched at Julian shoulders shaking. He felt arms wrap around him and a hand in his hair softly running through it.

  “She’s ok Asra. She’s right here. And you don’t have to thank me Asra. I...’ Julian cut off as he felt Nadia hug him as well.

  “You saved her. If you had not been there I would have never known she died until her body was found drained of its blood. And now…well now she’s coughed blood up twice…” Nadia said pressing a kiss to Julian’s temple.

  Julian nodded still holding Asra close as the youngest of their group finally cried the tears he needed to shed Julian just holding him close and offering words of comfort along with Nadia over how much they both loved Asra and how much Vittoria loves him as well.

  Once Asra’s tears had stopped he looked up at Julian and Nadia blushing at acting so childish for a man of…twenty two. This wasn’t three years ago when he was nineteen and angry at Ilya for loosing Vittoria or angry at Vittoria for treating him like a child in their argument.

  “We should all…probably go to bed…but…I don’t think any of us can really…move.” Asra says quietly looking down at Vittoria…who then rolls OFF the bed and…onto a pocket of air. “Showoff.” Asra mutters as Julian lets go of him to get out of the bed and help Nadia move Vittoria.

  Once she was back on the bed and tucked in the others went about tidying up and getting ready for bed agreeing to stay with Vittoria for the night. Asra dimmed the lights in the room as Julian helped Nadia make a nest of blankets for the three of them.

  Tomorrow was another day. And they would face it together.


End file.
